


Another Day

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mysteryfell, Alternate Universe - Mysterytale, Mysteryfell, Mysterytale (AU), Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: This short one-shot was done as a contest piece with the challenge of not using the skeleton brothers.Mysterytale & Mysterfell and its characters (c) Arerona [DeviantArt]Story (c) MeUndertale (c) Toby Fox
Kudos: 1





	Another Day

"Outta the way!" The snarl was followed by a kick aimed at the smaller monster who had a scar along its left eye and wore a graying business suit.

  
  
"Outta the way yourself!" They snarled and bit the the leg that was trying to kick them.

  
  
"Get off ya mangy thing!" It was followed by a string of curses before the Temmie let the monster go, leaving them with several bite wounds. The Temmie shook himself and headed to a warehouse. There two dogs awaited him. 

  
  
"Report!"   
"Nothing new today sir." The first answers.  
"There's somethin' going on at the other side of town. That nosey private eye is up to his tricks again. Nearly sent his brother and that dog into our territory."  
"Hmmm, did the deal go down as planned?"  
"Yes sir, no problems."  
"Good. Keep an eye on Enigma. Can't have him snooping around and finding out our connections."   
"Roger that sir." The two saluted and left the building. _That troublesome Tale Sans is going to ruin all my work if he digs too deeply... Something must be done to get rid of him. This won't be easy though with his brother in the force, no doubt he'd want retribution if dust were found..._ Temmie sat behind the desk off in thought. The near cuteness often threw off other monsters when need be, after all... who ever suspected such a small and cute looking monster to be a mob boss? Even those on the Fell side didn't know the truth unless Temmie deemed them worthy to know... or unless they worked deals. Like the two dogs who had just scampered off. 

  
  
_Perhaps I should find a way for Enigma to ... disappear. I know I can't bribe him to do so. He's too slick for that. Hmmmm... how to do this._ The mobster spent the rest of the day going through files of others who worked in the organization to figure out just how to stage the disappearance in way that wouldn't point fingers at them and at the same time would keep his brother busy, not to mention putting the private eye out of commission for a while at the very least. No matter what side of the tracks, Sans always seemed to be a headache for the monster. The loudmouthed, gun happy Trigger wasn't any better. It was thanks to _that_ Sans that there was a scar marring the cuteness. One day there'd be revenge for that, but for now... there were bigger issues at hand.


End file.
